


Dude, what have I told you about talking to yourself

by imnotamorningperson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotamorningperson/pseuds/imnotamorningperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short and really shit.I wrote this for national coming out day. I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dude, what have I told you about talking to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and really shit.I wrote this for national coming out day. I hope you enjoy

"I’m gay.” His voice quavered. It felt so weird to say it out loud, even if it was only to a mirror.   
“I’m gay.” He repeated, louder and with more confidence.  
“I’m gay.” His voice was strong and sure.   
“Dude, what have I told you about talking to yourself. It freaks me out.” He heard his flatmate, Michael, call through from the lounge.   
“Michael. Can I tell you something?” He asked, opening his door and walking into the small front room. His hands trembled and his palms began to sweat at the thought of telling someone his deepest secret, something it had taken him the best part of five years to come to terms with and another five to even consider telling anyone.   
“Sure man. That’s kind of in the job description of being your best friend, you tell me shit.”  
Michael swivelled his body round to face Ray as he sat down on the couch.   
“I-I’m,” He could feel the sweat gathering on the back of his neck, the urge to bite his nails growing stronger and the familiar nauseous feeling form in the pit of his stomach. “Gay.” Just saying the word to someone else made Ray feel better.   
“Ok.”  
“I’m sorry I should...Wait what?”  
“I said ‘Ok’.”  
“So you don’t hate me?”  
“Nope.”  
“Thank God.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ray woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
He spent the morning go round all the offices coming out to people, with the help of Michael, because the just the thought of going through that same terror that someone wouldn't accept him made Ray want to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment with your thoughts or prompts.


End file.
